


First time together

by Saku015



Series: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Topping, French Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Raijin Days, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya making out for the first time.





	First time together

”What are you doing here?” Izaya asked, pretty pissed. 

The guy was unimaginable. He just had been hit by a truck and right then, he was in his room, pushing him against the wall. The best thing was how he got there: He had jumped in his window. His room was on the second floor, for god’s sake!

”Finding out how to kill you!” He said, panting hard. 

’Jumping up to the second floor from the street should be really tiring,’ Izaya thought. Izaya stared into his opponents’ eyes. Their bodies pressed together which was much more arousing than he wanted to admit. 

”Why are you staring at me like that?!” To say, Shizuo was simply angry would not cover the truth. When he did not get an answer, he grabbed Izaya’s chin and kissed him roughly. At first, Izaya was so shocked that he forgot to bite – but he did it eventually. ”Ugh!” Shizuo groaned in pain, licking the blood down from his lips.

Because of the sudden pain, his grab loosened on Izaya’s wrists. The next moment he found himself on the carpet with Izaya kneeling over him.

”What the hell was that?” Izaya asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

”Well, um…” Shizuo started, looking aside. ”Sudden movement?” Izaya gasped in surprise. That guy really was unbelievable. He felt as a hand caressed his chin, stroking his hair out of his eyes. ”You are so cute when you are flustered, I-za-ya-kun,” Shizuo said, his voice became lower with ever said word.

He pushed Izaya up to his knees, kissing him again. There was nothing rough about their kiss. 

It was kind and caring with Shizuo exploring every inch of Izaya’s mouth. Izaya moaned as their tongues danced. Izaya did not try to take the lead. Shizuo had it from the start – even if he was not completely confident about what he was doing. After they had parted, Shizuo touched their foreheads together.

”Where did you learn to kiss like that?” Izaya breathed out, closing his eyes.

”I have no idea,” Shizuo confessed, kind of ashamed. ”This was my fir – I mean – second time…”

”We can call it the first,” Izaya assured him, leaning away a bit. ”The first was only out of instinct.”

Shizuo smiled at him lovingly. He had no idea why he was doing that, but seeing that more girly side of Izaya made him… somehow becoming fond of him. He lowered his head, leaning on his neck, then stopped. He knew that the neck was an erogenous zone, but he wanted to get Izaya’s approval. He felt a little nod, so he started hinting butterfly kisses onto the sensitive area. He heard a half-loud moan and felt nails tugging into his skin hard through his uniform.

”Sh!” He hissed out in pain again.

”Sorry,” Izaya apologized, ”the sensation was so sudden…”

”Don’t be,” Shizuo said, stroking his back reassuringly, ”just like I said, you are cute with your embarrassment being showed.”

He licked Izaya’s neck, getting another moan from Izaya.

”Shizu-chan…” Hearing the strange nickname, Shizuo frowned. Because of the sudden anger, he bit down quite hard. ”Ouch!” Izaya groaned out both in pain and pleasure. ”Why…”

”What was that nickname, hm, Izaya-kun?” Shizuo asked warningly, looking up at Izaya. 

Izaya swallowed. The demanding look in Shizuo’s eyes was dangerous, but somehow, it made the whole situation much more heated for him.

”When I had heard about you for the first time, I thought that you were a girl,” Shizuo blinked because of the surprise he felt, ”so, you will stay Shizu-chan,” Izaya said teasingly. 

”Shut up!” Shizuo mumbled, sliding his jacket down from Izaya’s shoulders. ”Arms up!” He demanded lightly. 

After he had taken the T-shirt off of his lover, he wanted to push Izaya down to the ground, but Izaya stopped him.

”Bed.” Shizuo sighed and picked him up. He hovered over Izaya as the other boy was lying underneath him on his bed. Shizuo felt anxiety about what to do next and he knew that it was totally clear. ”Nipples, silly,” Izaya said, leading Shizuo’s hand to the sensitive spots. ”You are such a slow learner, Shizu-chan…” Suddenly he felt a rather hard rub on his left nipple. ”Ngh! What is it with you and roughness?”

”Don’t you like it?” Came the question from the other.

”It is not fair to answer a question with another question,” Izaya said, turning away his head in embarrassment. 

Shizuo just smiled and kissed the corner of the other boys’ lips. After that, he returned to his nipples and listened the voices which his proper work caused. When he sucked Izaya’s right nipple for the first time, the sound that the boy gave out made him extremely happy. It was pure ecstasy, which showed him how happy he could make him despite being a slow learner. Shizuo smiled because of that thought, but groaned when Izaya pushed his hips to his own.

”Fuck!” He swore out loud. He felt as hands started unbuttoning his shirt. When his chest was completely bare, he felt his skin burning, because of Izaya’s gaze. ”C-cut it out! Your staring is creepy…”

”I can not help it,” Izaya said, licking his lips. ”Shizu-chan is an eye candy.” Due to that declaration, Shizuo felt his cheeks heating up. ”What do you think, why did I cut up your uniform like that way? I knew that you look beautiful from the moment I had laid my eyes on you.” Izaya’s voice did not hold any mocking tone. He looked up at the other boy with shining eyes.

Shizuo did not answer, just rubbed their noses together, causing a giggle out of Izaya. He took a deep breath, letting his hands to wonder lower. When he reached the belt, he looked up for approval again. After the nod, he pulled down Izaya’s jeans and pants with one movement. He gulped when he saw how excited Izaya really was. He did not want to do anything wrong and with that, causing him pain. He touched his member with one finger lightly which made the other one thrust into his hand.

”How does it feel?” He asked, looking into the others’ half lidded eyes.

”It is really good,” Izaya said. ”Y-you should use your whole hand.” And he did as he was told. Izaya wriggled under him as Shizuo’s movements became faster. When he felt the coil in his stomach starting to form, he grabbed the other’s arm. ”Wait!” He asked panting hard. ”I want to come together with you,” he said, blushing.

Shizuo pulled his hand away, looking into Izaya’s eyes.

”What would you want me to do next, Izaya-kun?” He asked, smiling down at him.

Because of the caring tone in his voice, Izaya felt his eyes watering, but he pushed his tears back eventually.

”You will find a bottle in the nightstand. Take it out and squeeze a big amount of lube from it on your fingers,” Izaya said the instructions. He tired to turn onto his stomach, but Shizuo pushed him back. ”It is easily from behind.”

”Maybe, but I can not see your face in that way, so, stay still.” After his fingers being lubed, Shizuo looked back at Izaya. ”I think, putting your legs on my shoulder would be a big help.”

After Izaya had put his legs on his shoulder, Shizuo touched his entrance with one of his lubed fingers. Izaya jumped a little because of the coldness, but did not show any other sign of discomfort. Shizuo took a deep breath and pushed his middle finger in.

”AH!” Izaya moaned out because of the sudden feeling, then tried to stay as calm as possible. Shizuo stopped immediately, but continued his movements when he got a nod to do so. After a few moves, he felt Izaya’s inside relaxed. He curled his finger and should find a sensitive spot, because of Izaya’s high-pitched moan.

”So, do you like that spot, Izaya-kun?” He asked, smirking a little. 

”YES!” Izaya moaned, pushing his hips back. ”Do it again… please…” he whimpered, looking up with glassy eyes.

After stretching Izaya out by adding two more fingers, Shizuo pulled all of them out and took his jeans and pants down.

”Are you a hundred percent sure about this? We can stop if you want.”

”Asks the one who needed guidance,” Izaya said, laughing silently.

”I am not a big pervert like you.” Shizuo bent down and kissed Izaya. Said boy enlaced his legs on his waist and Shizuo pushed himself inside. He did it really slow to avoid causing unnecessary pain, but Izaya sobbed eventually. ”Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Shizuo asked, kissing the tears down.

”N-no, I just need to get used to the feeling,” Izaya said, slightly blushing because of the kisses on his face. 

After all of his pride was inside of him, Shizuo started moving in slow motion. He paid attention to Izaya’s each and every reaction and Izaya had no idea why he thought that Hewajima Shizuo was a monster. He was the most caring person he had ever met. Shizuo’s movements fastened as the room filled with their pleasured moans. They looked inside each other’s eyes and as they reached pleasure, their lips met in a heated kiss.

 

”How are you feeling?” Shizuo asked the boy lying on his chest. 

”Good, just a little bit sore,” Izaya answered, lifting up his head. ”Who would have thought that Shizu-chan is such a caring lover…” he said, smirking.

”Shut up! It does not change the fact that I hate you,” Shizuo said, blushing.

Izaya laughed, giving a quick kiss to the other.

”Yes, Shizu-chan. I hate you too.”


End file.
